


Just A Quick One Shot With Two Dead Ghosts

by ReesesAndPieces



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, I'm not sure how to tag it, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesesAndPieces/pseuds/ReesesAndPieces
Summary: Fanny questions her sexuality, and feels ashamed. Could a certain Stuart lady help her out?
Relationships: Mary (Ghosts TV 2019)/Lady Fanny Button
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Just A Quick One Shot With Two Dead Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Okay warning I am NOT good at this sort of thing, and secondly, a BIG thank you to my friend Ghibaryghat for proof reading and fixing errors, words cannot describe how much I appreciate it!
> 
> Secondly, this ship came to mind and I like the idea of it so... here it is!

It was a rainy evening at Button House, Fanny sighed and looked out the window. She was mostly alone, well, she thought she was alone. She soon smelt the smell of smoke right next to her.

"Oh, you." Fanny groaned, rolling her eyes, "Hellos Fanny." Mary responded with.  
"What do you want?"

"Talk. It's either be's with you or Thomas."  
"I see why you're here then."

Both women sat by the window and looked out, thinking about their deaths and their lives.

Mary took a glance at the blonde Edwardian woman, she admired her for being mature, for being lady like, she was stubborn but could also be agreeable. Her eyes brightened up as much as they could when she looked at her.

"Yes?" Fanny asked, looking at her in disgust and confusion, "I've allowed you to sit next to me, why are you staring at me funny?"

Mary snapped out of her gaze and shook her head, "Sorrys."

Fanny rolled her eyes and looked back out the window, "I'm busy remembering and wishing to forget my death here!"

"Yours husbands pushed you out rights?"

"I told you before, it twas!" She snapped, "I told you, he was 'pon the groundskeeper with the butler 'pon him!"

"Still a manwich."

"Did you get burnt alive for being annoying?!"

Mary went quiet, "Nos. I got burnt alive because theys excused me of being a witch."

After a few seconds of silence, Fanny looked at her, "Why did they accuse you of being a witch?"

She took a deep breath, and Fanny could tell this was a painful subject for her to talk about, "I nevers married, so theys used my spinsterhood as evidence. Is must haves taken a groom from the devils; why else woulds a woman not want a husband? Shows how much they know."

Mary looked at Fanny to see if she understood what she was saying, "It didn't help I knew some information on the witch hunter. Would have scandals on his hands if I told."

Fanny let that sink in, "Did you not have an interest in the men around you? Is that why you never married?"

"Wells, nos, I didn't, but I stills don't have interest in them, and I'm not sures if I ever will."

Fanny had no idea how to respond, "So, you didn't have romantic interest in anyone?"

This was met with a silence, "There was someone I used to like and there's someone I like now."

"You just said you didn't like men." Fanny asked in a confused tone, if Mary didn't like boys then who did she like?

"You don'ts gets it, Do yous Fanny?" It then sunk in.

"Mary, are you attracted to women?"

Her question was responded by a silent nod, surprising Fanny.

"I... see."

"Yours not mads are you?" Mary asked, a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"No no, I'm just surprised. You didn't seem like the type of woman to... look other woman."

Both of them went quiet, Fanny thinking to herself.

"How come she can just admit she's into girls? I still don't know if I am... But I'm not sure if I'd like anybody knowing. I had to keep that secret my whole life...."

\--------

Mary was in her room, sitting down, thinking about her death when she heard a voice from the room next to her.

"I mean it's impossible, right? Everyone's been telling me one day I'll marry a man and that I like men but... I don't think looking back I ever liked men. Did I?" A voice said, which she soon recognized as Fanny's voice.

"Huh?" Mary wondered, as she heard  
footsteps and heard her talking to Alison.

"Alison, I need you to lock me in my room and I need to make sure no one talks to me for the rest of the day. I need to be alone with my thoughts and worries."

"What?! No! What's wrong with you?!" Mary heard Alison ask in a confused tone.

"Nothing! I just don't think I'm supposed to talk to anyone."

Mary had a suspicion in her mind but she couldn't be certain; she had a feeling Fanny was interested in women.

There was a silence, and Alison locked the door to Fanny's room, which Mary thought was useless since the rest of the ghosts could just walk through the door.

Mary walked through her door before walking through Fanny's door.

The Edwardian woman looked up at her with a disgusted expression, "Ugh. Mary, What do you want?!"

"That's a nice way to says hellos." Mary commented in a sarcastic tone.

"I want to be alone!"

"Fanny I needs you to be honest with mes. Are yous attracted to womens?"

Fanny gasped, which Mary could tell was a fake gasp, "How could you propose something so preposterous?! I am a LADY! A lady loves gentlemen and not other ladies! I am NOT saying I disapprove of peasants such as yourself being a lesbian, but I am not one!"

Mary glared at her with annoyance and anger, "What is wrongs with you?!"

Fanny went quiet. Maybe she had gone too far?

"...I apologize. It's just..." She couldn't finish her sentence, her heart filled with regret.

The Stuart girl ghost sighed, "It's whats?"

"It's not fair. George got to cheat on me with other men and now that I'm finally realizing my own interests, I'm dead. Plus, my mind always told me that I could only be interested in men, and that a lady doesn't like other ladies, and I'm not sure whether I want to follow it and- why am I telling you this and even talking to you?!" Fanny snapped.

Mary tried to think up an answer, "Maybes yous lonely... and there's no ones yous like so you bes talking to the first person to sees you. And maybe because I also likes womens."

The Edwardian lady started thinking herself, could this be true? If, say, Kitty had walked through the door, would she vent to Kitty? Same with, say, Pat or Julian- actually maybe not Julian. No one liked Julian.

"I don't know Mary. Just because you are interested in women doesn't mean I wanted to talk to you for advice!"

Mary went silent, unsure where she could go with this conversation. "If onlys I was nots a peasant. You'd listens to me thens. Otherwise, I has no advice."

After taking a deep sigh, Fanny looked up at her. "You're right. Perhaps I should listen to you. You seem to know more about attraction to women than I do."

"What ams I suppose to knows? Before I dies, the only woman I loved was not interested in womens and she supports me being burnings."

Fanny went silent after hearing that, feeling a strange sensation in her chest. What was this feeling? Her heart felt it was stung by a bee, but why? Did she feel... empathy for her?

Loving a person who never loved you... If she ever did love George.

Much to her surprise, she noticed Mary sitting next to her on the bed. She was lost in thought for a few seconds until she felt something softly grab her hand, "...It's okay to like girls."

She turned to the side and noticed Mary holding her hand, and she didn't know how to respond at first. Should she push her away? Should she ignore it?

Much to her (and probably Mary's) surprise, she did nothing. Instead she blushed a little, sneaking a smile.

"...I guess I would... like to apologize for what I said."

"For calling me a peasant, for snapping at me or for claiming ladies couldn't like other ladies?"

After signing, she looked at the Stuart lady, and after pausing, she looked into her deep, dark, beautiful blue eyes. "Everything I said. I know I went too far."

"At least you admits yours faults." Mary told her.

"And I suppose a lady could like other ladies... If she's allowed."

"Are yous ready to comes out?"

After some silence, Fanny shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready."

"I understands." Mary told her, smiling softly, Fanny felt herself get more soft on the inside, if she had a heart that still worked, it would've been beating faster than it ever had been before.

"...Wells... I'll leave you alones."

Mary stood up, walking out the room, leaving Fanny alone.

She softly smiled as she watched her, "Goodbye."

\------

Mary was sitting by the window, before noticing Fanny from the corner of her eyes and softly smiling. Ever since the day they talked it over, both of them started to talk more and she noticed the posh lady started to be more accepting of her sexuality and her feelings towards girls.

She heard her walking towards her before sitting herself next to Mary.

"Hellos Fanny." Mary said, as Fanny watched the outside world, seeing Alison and Mike were talking about something, laughing and smiling. Fanny's smile disappeared, sighing again, and she spoke again after a silence "Love is strange."

"Are yous still ashamed ofs liking girls?"

"...I guess. I don't know what to do, It's not like... I get to choose... who I love..." Choking on her words at times.

Fanny took a look at Mary, admiring her, before she felt a strange tinge in her heart. 

"Do yous like someones?" Asked Mary, alerting Fanny.

She didn't know how to respond, "Do yous haves a crush?" She asked again.

After a brief silence, Mary grabbed her hands, feeling a strange pain in her heart, but knowing it was for the best. "It's okay to like someone Fanny. The worst she can do is say no."

"Yeah, the worst thing you can do is say no." Fanny thought, although Mary didn't hear her.

The two of them went silent again, not sure how to continue talking. What could they say? What could they do?

The sun starting setting, the two ghosts watching it, as Mary hesitatingly placed her head on her crushes shoulder. Much to her surprise, she felt Fanny gently grab her hand again, before noticing her looking at her.

"Why are yous looking at mes funny?" Mary asked, confused.

Fanny went silent again, before turning to face Mary after sighing.

"Right... I guess a lady should always be honest with herself." Fanny announced, confusing Mary.

"I have something to confess."

"Yous secretly a witch?"

"What? No."

"Then whats is its?" Mary snapped, impatiently.

After sighing, Fanny looked into her eyes, "Alright. So I feel like my feelings towards you are stronger than platonic. I don't usually consider people outside my intellectual peers or social class friends but... You're an exceptionally weird case Mary. I don't know why, but the thought of anything harming you fills me with dread and despair."

"What are you on about?"

Without thinking twice, Fanny cupped her cheeks before gently pressing her lips against hers, closing her eyes.

At first, Mary was confused before sinking into the kiss as well and wrapping her arms around her, lost in it. Excitement rushing through her.

After breaking apart, Fanny looked at her with joy before she turned serious again.

"...You taste like ash and smoke."

Mary rolled her eyes. "You knows I don't likes being reminded of thats right?"

"It's not a bad thing Mary..." She whispered lovingly.

Fanny looked at her, softly smiling, before she wrapped her arms around her new partner, Mary pulling her into an embrace. Which she returned before closing her eyes.


End file.
